Color Me Red (Red Book 2)
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: (Sequel to Red Diamond) Her love story was odd. His love story was tragic. Both destroyed by love. (this is the first AU sequel of Red Diamond. The other one is Colorful Visions)
1. Prologue

**Wow, am I still alive?**

 **Hey, guys! This is the official sequel to** _ **Red Diamond**_ **, the book which is the closest to my heart. For all those who are new here, I suggest reading** _ **Red Diamond**_ **before this, because without it, this story is going to make no sense.**

 **[PS the story has two sequels which are not related at all to each other, but are alternate versions of the sequel of Red Diamond]**

 **Well, I got just a couple reviews for the last chapter of the previous book, so obviously, I wasn't impressed at all, but hey, this is the new book. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime Brothers Conflict, but my OCs. The content doesn't intend to harm anyone in any way.**

* * *

Prologue

Narrator's POV

 _She lay dead in his arms._

 _Her chest had stopped heaving, her body had run cold, her eyes had closed, and there, she lay dead in his arms. Neither the cheerful smile was plastered on her face, nor the mischievous glint shone in her eyes. Just crimson colored stains tainting her outfit, her face, her body. It wasn't like the usual Sabrina – the one who was always cheery, the one who was nauseous upon the sight of blood, the one who wouldn't kiss him right there and then._

 _The screams still rung in his ears. The way she had called out for him before she was killed. And as unbelieving the situation was, he could only cradle her up in his arms, while the million moments he had spent with her flashed across his mind, and he thought – is this just a nightmare?_

 _Numb, he sat there. Faintly hearing the twins approaching him from behind, he paid no heed to anyone, but the disaster before his eyes. His entire world had come crashing down to pale eyes and cold skin and fresh blood – all in front of his eyes._

 _He couldn't think – his mind couldn't process what was going on._

 _With his eyes stuck on her beautiful – but covered with blood – face, he traced his finger along her face, pushing away the strands of her brown hair off her features. She was smiling – or was he making it up in his mind? A tear leaked from the corner of his eye, and then more, and then even more._

 _It had just been a couple of minutes, but he already missed her. How could he go on without her? She was his one huge reason to live, and with her gone, what was the point in continuing to live?_

 _All this just had to be a nightmare. One extremely bad nightmare._

 _But she was so dead._

Layers of sweat covered Natsume's body, as he woke up with a start, frightened as ever. While this recurring memory shouldn't have been a surprise to him, since he had the same nightmare ever since Sabrina's demise, the scars were still fresh.

Clutching the white bed spread, he tried to hold back his tears yet again, and he failed to do so, yet again.

His reason for living was long gone. Six months had passed without him seeing her soulful smile, or him joining in her mindless chatter, or him sharing the kisses she delved passionately into. It hurt. So bad.

Running his free hand through his tangled mess of hair, he leaned against the head board of his bed, slowly sinking back to his pillow and laying down, his mind involuntarily replaying her death.

"What happened? Was it a bad dream again?" A sweet, feminine voice rung in his ears. He looked around, once again wasting his energy to find the source of the sound.

He sat up straight, and rubbed his eyes, and then noticed Sabrina sitting at the corner of the bed. Smiling lightly, she was looking into his eyes, wearing the same old clothes from that night. Her fading light blue crop top, worn over black t-shirt and jeans, tainted with splotches of blood.

"Looking for me?" She spoke, her voice so... distant. Natsume stared at her, and she crawled over to him, and caressed his face with her delicate hands. Yet, somehow, it wasn't her touch. The soft, loving touch she used to have.

She enveloped him into a hug, with him again feeling the remoteness, and he doubted – why had she lost her soft touch in the late six months.

"Don't worry; I'll be with you forever." She stated in that same old unfamiliar distance.

Growing frustrated with himself, Natsume looked at her and wondered – who was she? If she was Sabrina, then why did her voice seem so distant? Why did her touch seem unreal? Why did her silhouette fade every fifth minute or so?

Was it her ghost? Or was she just a fragment of his imagination?

Well, his love story was tragic.


	2. Chapter 1: Sasha

**Hey, me again! Here's the second chapter which will actually start the storyline.**

 **However, it deals with delicate themes, like mental disorders, and I would like to say this right here:** _ **NONE OF THIS MEANS TO OFFEND ANYONE**_ **. I'm not a pro at psychology, so this is just a result of extensive research which actually took me days. So, if anything doesn't match up to you, please do not send hate comments. I love you all and I'm not judging anyone.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters, but just my OCs and the plot of this story. Also, the content doesn't intend to harm anyone's sentiments.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sasha

Narrator's POV

"Yuusuke, the patient in Room 346 has started self-harming again. You need to book him for a session the next hour." Dr. Takahashi called out, placing a tick mark beside the room number of his bundle of sheets. The short-heighted man turned to see the red-head bent over the table, scanning through the folders for the records of the patient he was called out for.

"I'm on it!" Yuusuke said, flicking pages through the file, rolling up the sleeve of his white coat. The day had been pretty hectic from the beginning, and he was all worn out, but it wasn't even noon yet. He sighed, finding the clipping of the patient, and plucking it out.

"Found it," He inwardly celebrated, considering that the record of this patient was lost in the records' library, yet he had somehow managed to fish it out of the sea of folders and sheets. Walking back, he put the folders in their shelves, under those named 'Wing A'.

Out of curiosity, his eyes flicked to the next row of shelves, just like they always did, named 'Wing B'. He had been told that it was for the criminally insane, and looking through their records could possibly lead to disturbance=s in sleep, because of the horrendous deeds they had committed.

But the redhead wasn't one of those people who kept mum after their curiosity had been raised. The fact that he wasn't entitled to check those folders tempted him even more to visit those rows and check on the records. Slowly putting the folder under its designated shelf, he kept looking at the other row, lost in space, wondering what possibly could be so horrific. No doubts that those termed as 'criminally insane' were humans too, so what could have possibly twisted their minds into being deranged?

"What are you looking at?" Dr. Takahashi asked, observing the redhead staring at the shelves. He turned and answered the doctor, "Oh, nothing, just wondering what could possibly be so scary about those." He pointed at the records, and Dr. Takahashi lifted his eyebrow.

"Curious?" He chuckled, and Yuusuke said, "I wonder what lies in Wing B. I mean, all I've heard are horror stories from that side. So, uh, can I visit that side?"

"Are you crazy? The guards aren't even gonna let anyone in without a pass."

"But doctor, you can negotiate with them. You're the manager of this wing as well." Yuusuke reasoned. Dr. Takahashi thought for a moment, and then replied, "Fine, we're going there after lunch, but don't tell this to anyone." He kept a finger on his lips in order to shush the redhead for what was about to come.

"Yeah, I'll keep quiet."

"Good, now I've got to attend some patients, so see you later." And with that, the doctor walked out of the chamber, and Yuusuke too, collected the required records, put them on his clipboard, and exited the library, his mind wandering as to why the doctor was so hesitant. What could they possibly do? – he underestimated them, as he entered Room 346.

O~O~O

With the file of 'criminally insane' records tucked under his arm, and a notepad and pen to note down observations in his hand, Yuusuke accompanied Dr. Takahashi, as he persuaded the guards to let both of them in. As soon as the metal doors behind them bolted, the doctor borrowed the file from Yuusuke, as several curious eyes rose from the cells.

Unlike what Yuusuke had imagined the place to be – like dungeons – it was rather lightened up and clean, at least the road in between. There were cells opposite each other, separated by a wide lane in between. The walls were supposedly off-white in color, excluding the stains made by the inmates.

The inmates peeked out of their bars, some shouting at them to be freed, Dr. Takahashi opened the file and narrated, "That's Kaito. He skinned six women in the past year." The redhead shivered upon hearing that, looking at the black-haired inmate who was being described.

"And that's Seiji. According to what's written here, he worships Satan, and kills people to get access to some blood, and then bathed in it, for his rituals."

"They really believe in that stuff?"

"Never underestimate the human mind. It can go out of hand, if not brought back to senses." The doctor said, as he turned pages and described each of the inmates in the first row. At the end of the row, there was, however, a cell, which was seemingly empty. The doctor sighed, and looked through the records to see who was missing.

"It says that it's a girl named Sasha Morgan. She brutally murdered eleven people, and was trying to strangle another when she was brought here. Where is she?"

Both of them looked through the bars to see is she was in the cell – scanning through the large bed placed at the corner, with a toilet seat a few steps further, and that was it; except for the two pillows thrown across the cell.

"Sasha?" The doctor called out for her.

In a split second, a figure emerged from the back of the bed, shouting, "Boo!"

And Yuusuke had a mini heart attack. Not because of the prank, but because of the person.

Standing there, before them, with a huge childish smile and curled hands was who he remembered as Sabrina.

"...Sabrina...?"


	3. Chapter 2: Take Me Home

**Hey! Welcome back to this story!**

 **Reply to the review of** **Daenerys** **: THANK YOU for sending those lovely words! I literally cried at your review! I hope you'll like this story further as well! :)**

 **Thank you for the views, people! We need more reviews! I need to know what you guys think of the story so far. And you can only help me out, huh? PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the anime Brothers Conflict, but only the plot and the OCs of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Take Me Home

Narrator's POV

"...Sabrina..." He muttered out, astonished beyond words to see her alive.

"Huh? That's Sasha. Sasha Morgan. I just read her record out, didn't I?" Dr. Takahashi said, looking perplexedly at the redhead, whose mouth was hung open, eyes never leaving the giggling brunette.

"Scared you bad, didn't I?" She giggled, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she looked at the two, "Is Josh here to take me?" She excitedly clapped her hands, her voice shrilly.

"Oh, no, just wanted to check on you all." Dr. Takahashi clarified, and Sasha's mood took a 180 degree turn.

"Then let me out of here," She breathed hard, as if trying to swallow down her annoyance. Her hands were balled up into fists by her sides, and she had closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry but I ca-"

"Why can't I go?!" She screamed, snatching the bed cover and throwing it down harshly. Yuusuke flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Who's Josh?" He asked. She calmed down, her face impassive. She just looked straight at him, scanning him from top to bottom, and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, I'm Yuusuke Asahina. I'm the new psychologist here."

"My new doll to play with?" She asked, hint of joy in her voice.

"No, I uh, I'm not for this wing."

"Aw, man! I have to be stuck with that moustache-man again?" She whined, plopping down on the bed, now messily shifted. While she sat there, in hushed voices, Yuusuke and the doctor conversed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Just paranoid schizophrenia. She has it on an extreme level. She never opens up to any doctor or psychologists who visit her. The most we've gotten to know about her is that she's longing for a man named 'Josh' to get her out of here." The doctor replied to the redhead's query, and he thought for a moment.

She looked just like Sabrina – well, except for her short height and coal-black hair. Sabrina's were luscious brown, and she was slightly taller than Sasha. But that didn't matter. He really thought that he had found her alive, but that was demented.

Ever since the news of her death was out, he was crestfallen; everyone in the house was, for that matter. However, the most shaken out of them all was Natsume. After all, there plans of getting the both of them engaged soon, and her demise had totally destroyed the plans.

Natsume was later diagnosed with Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, and while it was supposed to be a momentary disorder, it only got worse and ended up in major depression as well. He had stopped working, and preferred to stay lonely most of the time. He no longer visited the Sunrise Residence, but every day, one of the brothers had to check up on him for his safety. He also complained of seeing her, but not actually feeling her. They all thought of it as hallucinations and nothing else, but anyway, his condition wasn't improving.

Was Sabrina the door to his exit from misery? Sure, she was, but now that she was dead, could Sasha... probably take her place?

"Doctor, can I, uh, take her with me?" Yuusuke asked, earning a stunned look from the doctor, who stared at him wide-eyed.

"Are you out of your mind? How are you even gonna handle her?" The doctor shrieked.

Yuusuke shook his head and answered, "I swear I'll be able to handle her. I'm a psychologist, and maybe the outer world will prove to be a therapy for her?"

"You cannot handle her. Haven't you seen that malevolent smile of hers? She can choke you without a second thought."

"Believe me, doctor; I have twelve other brothers to help me. I'll check her discharge papers, okay? I'll just need... some medicines of hers. That's it. Trust me, sir, please!" He begged, more than eager to take her home. She listened silently with full interest, smiling at the ground.

"...Okay, but I'm not her doctor, so I can only talk to him about this. It all depends on him. If he allows, then good for you." The doctor said, and walked off.

Sasha rushed to the bars, and wrapped her fingers around them, excitedly asking, "Am I going home?"

"Yeah, you are." And she smirked.


	4. Chapter 3: Two Ghosts

**You guys are awesome, you know that? Especially** **Daenerys** **: My friend, you're an angel sent from above. Your review comes to me always when I need it the most! Such sweet words, wow! By the way, I prefer Ruskin Bond :)**

 **Definition of psychological terms:-**

 **Paranoid Schizophrenia:** **A disorder that affects a person's ability to think, feel and behave clearly.** **Common symptoms for** **paranoid schizophrenia** **include auditory hallucinations (hearing voices or sound effects) and** **paranoid** **delusions (believing everyone is out to cause the sufferer harm).**

 **PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder):** **A disorder characterized by failure to recover after experiencing a terrifying event. Symptoms may include nightmares or flashbacks, avoidance of situations that bring back the trauma, heightened reactivity to stimuli, anxiety or depressed mood.**

 **Here's another chapter for you guys, thanks to my sick leaves from school. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Brothers Conflict, or any of its characters, except for my OCs and the plot of this story. The content doesn't mean to harm anyone's sentiments in any way; if it does, then my sincere apologies beforehand.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Ghosts

Narrator's POV

"Wow, this is your home, huh?!" Sasha twirled around in the living room of the Sunrise Residence, her yellow summer dress and open hair swaying along with her motion. Looking around, she walked about in the living room, exploring the unfamiliar surroundings where she was now supposed to live in. Yuusuke stared at her from behind, a part of him worrying about the reactions of his brothers.

Yes, he hadn't told any of his brothers about Sasha yet, and he was secretly dreading that, because her being there could simply act as salt to their already-unhealed wounds.

The elevator tinged, and the redhead's body stiffened. Finally, it was the time for the dreaded moment...

"Yuusuke, who's thi-" In came Ukyo's voice, and then abruptly halted, and then another faint gasp.

Both of them turned to see Ukyo, accompanied with Masaomi, astounded, descending down the stairs with uncertain steps, slowing down as they reached the floor.

"...Sabrina? Is that...?" Masaomi stammered, too flabbergasted to say phrase anything going on in his mind. As of Ukyo, he was standing still like a statue, trying to logically process what was going on.

Yuusuke sighed, trying not to freak out, thinking about what could happen next, and explained, "I'm sorry, but I'll explain everything. She's Sasha Morgan from St. Louis', the hospital I work in."

Masaomi nodded slowly, and Ukyo stayed still. The redhead continued, "She's a schizophrenic, and you know how Natsume is, and I thought... maybe-"

"She could replace her?" Ukyo snapped, finishing his sentence. Yuusuke uncertainly nodded, and the lawyer fumed, "Are you out of your mind? You really thought that someone could replace Sabrina?"

"Sabrina?" Another voice came from the platform, and all turned to see the triplets holding the doorjamb, looking stunned as ever. Perhaps they didn't hear the ting of elevator when Ukyo was shouting. While Tsubaki and Azusa had more of a terrified look plastered on their face, Natsume's lips were slowly curving up in a smile.

Yuusuke drew in a heavy breath. This wasn't how he had planned things...

Natsume ran down the stairs, and enveloped her into a tight, warm hug. Feeling happy once again, he was about to break into tears, when she hastily pushed him away. Her eyes were wide open, her chest heaving up and down rapidly, her pose that of defending herself.

"S-Stay away from me!" She screamed, breathing heavily. The twins rushed to the scene, and Sasha kept backing away, till the redhead came to her rescue, and held her by the shoulders, whispering, "It's okay, calm down, he's not gonna hurt you. Nobody is gonna hurt you."

She whimpered, letting out a sob at her immediate paranoia, and tried to deep breath. Yuusuke nodded at her, still whispering calming things in her ear. The others stared quizzically at them.

After taking ten minutes to calm her down completely, and telling her that nobody was going to harm her, they stepped forward, and still slightly trembling, she faked a smile, and said, "Sasha Morgan, nice to meet ya."

"Wait, wha..." Tsubaki was short of words, and so was Azusa. Natsume looked disbelievingly at her, keeping his lips pressed in a line, trying to grasp what was being said.

"Uh, Sasha, he's Natsume, they're Tsubaki and Azusa, and these are the eldest, Masaomi and Ukyo."

"Mhm," She smirked, scanning each of the faces, before breaking out in a laugh, and said, "Aren't we all friends now?"

"Y-Yeah..." Azusa muttered. The silence remained in the room, and she smiled in a...mad, uncomfortable way, the one which could give anyone the creeps, with the head slightly bent forward, as if the spine wasn't enough to support the head.

"Oh, um, you must be tried, right? Let me take you to your room." Yuusuke offered, and scurried off with her, casting one furtive look at Natsume's face. He seemed disappointed, to say the least, while the others stood confounded.

Both of them boarded the elevator, him sighing out loud, and her staring impassively at nothing in particular. The bell tinged, and the metal gates opened, and both of them got off. For once, he was doubting to give her Sabrina's old room, but in any way, they didn't have any vacant rooms, to reluctantly, he twisted the key if her door, creaked it open, and announced, "This is your room."

She entered it slowly and cautiously, as if something would jump out of a corner and harm her, but when she was satisfied, she smiled her mad, signature smile yet again, and said, "Perfect."

"I'm glad. Call me if you need anything." Yuusuke said, and exited, rethinking the fact if he had took out all the sharp objects from the room. He went back to the fifth floor, and upon entering, saw that all were seated in silence. Subaru and Kaname had joined the rest too. The two came rushing forward to the redhead, asking if what they were saying was true or not.

"They're right. I brought a patient in here because she looked exactly like Sabrina." He confessed, and Natsume looked up, and asked, "So... she isn't Sabrina..." He looked like he could cry out loud.

Yuusuke said, "Okay, so there's another thing you all should know. She has paranoid schizophrenia, and has a criminal record, so do not, and I mean do not force her to do anything she doesn't want."

"But why did you bring her here?" Natsume asked, his voice barely audible.

"For you... she looked exactly like Sabrina, so I thought she could help you, and maybe... replace her." Yuusuke mumbled the last part, but the orange-haired man heard it, and jumped to his feet and shouted, "You thought she could replace Sabrina? Sabrina? Sasha is nothing like her. Yeah, she does look like her, but het touch, her smile, nothing is like the girl I loved."

Yuusuke sighed, and then bit his lip, thinking if he should speak or not, but then spoke up anyway, "You think you're the only one who loved her? I did too, dammit! I loved before any of you knew her. I was the first one who loved her... and I still do..." He choked on his tears.

It was yet again the moment when it was just morose, the atmosphere dull, only her memories floating in the air. Everyone missed her, but the case with Natsume was different. He was slowly losing his sanity, seeing her around. What was it? Her ghost? His hallucinations? Just a piece of his imagination? Nobody knew.

"I'm... going home."

"I'll drop you." Tsuabki said, and like the usual, the twins went to drop Natsume back for his safety. He still wasn't in a stable condition.

Boarding the lift, a million things were swarming in Natsume's mind. His emotions were vivid; he was livid that they even thought that Sasha could replace Sabrina; sad, because once again, he couldn't let go of his past. But there was another emotion bubbling up inside him – could he warm up to Sasha?

She was just the ghost of her.

* * *

 **Ew, I don't like what I have written one bit, but recovering from a writer's block, I guess this is okay. Gonna edit it in the future.**

 **How did you guys find it? Review, please, and add this story to your favs and follows!**

 **All the love  
Diamond Shyn**


	5. Chapter 4: Confined

**Early update wooo!**

 **Daenerys** **: I don't even know what to say to you anymore; you're the best! You literally made my day with your review. Thank you so much, and I'm so glad that the story is making an impact on you! I hope you like it further as well! :)**

 **Now, on with the chapter! Wishing you guys like it! Also, the stanzas in the beginning and the end of the chapter are not written by me, but from Billie Eilish's song** _ **Hostage**_ **. And the** _ **italics**_ **parts in the middle of the story are the flashbacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own the characters of the anime Brothers Conflict, but only my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confined

* * *

 _I wanna be alone_ _  
_ _Alone with you - does that make sense?_ _  
_ _I wanna steal your soul_ _  
_ _And hide you in my treasure chest_

* * *

With her rough hand resting on the window pane, she was looking through the transparent glass, perhaps hoping to find the one she was longing for.

"Josh..." She whispered to her fading reflection, a frown resting across her face. Dragging her hands down the window pane, she sighed, and laid down on the bed, facing the ceiling, and closing her eyes tightly to avoid the brewing tears.

"Come back..." She whispered, letting out a sob, and then breaking into tears, silently.

 _Her hands ran through his soft, brown hair, and he smirked, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She delved into it gladly, and he smirked, knowing how desperate she was for him. His hands were tightly placed on her lower back, while hers were loosely playing with his hair._

 _They separated, and she breathed hard, when he proposed, "Do you love me?"_

" _Yes... yes I do." She firmly said, adding a dreamy tint to her voice._

" _So, will you go through a plastic surgery for me?" Josh said, digging into his pocket to produce a picture from his wallet, while she indecisively nodded._

" _She was the one I loved. And she's gone, now..." His voice broke, when he cleared his throat to maintain his manly demeanor, "I want you to have her face."_

 _She stopped, and tentatively said, "Anything for you." He grinned, and handed her the picture of a young girl, probably in her early twenties, or maybe less, with luscious brown waves cascading down her back, a vibrant smile etched across her full lips, her eyes a deep brown color._

It was Sabrina – she thought, reminiscing what Yuusuke had told her – that she was an important part of their family who was murdered months ago. She knew nothing about the girl whose face she had taken, her personality, not even her full name till Yuusuke had told her. And while in St. Louis's Asylum, she had thought over her life again and again – the part she actually remembered – and had reached a conclusion – she was just the shell of the girl whose face she had.

She was the ghost of Sabrina, and she accepted that. The girl with whom Josh had fallen in love with.

Sabrina was his first love, not her, and she knew it very well. Yet, she loved him anyway; she was devoted to the one whom people called 'Monster'. He was a mafia, who had perhaps ruined the life of many innocents, and fought off many rivals, and engaged in all things illegal, but he had lost his heart to a girl whose demise came as news to him three months after the incident. He was heartbroken, but as the rumor had it, he had gotten over her pretty soon, and went back into his mafia world even more aggressively.

Josh. Josh Richardson – she could die for him. Loving him with all her heart, her desire for him kept growing for him each passing second, despite the atrocities he had done to her. He was the reason behind her damaged self, but she stored those facts away at the back of her head, and loved him fully. Only, if only, she could find him once again.

O~O~O

Sitting on a bench, in a fairly isolated park, Natsume didn't have much to do. He had left his job long ago, now being financially and emotionally supported by his brothers. He had the chance to leave his apartment and shift back to the Sunrise Residence, but each nook of his house reminded him of Sabrina. Her smell remained in the house, her memories fresher than ever, her personal touches given to the interior of the once-bland apartment. It was just a house to Natsume she made it home.

A pile of her old clothes ushered behind the nightstand, her headphones on his table, her personal drawer in his almirah – there were things untouched, only to retain her memories.

It was saddening. So damn saddening. Seeing her sitting in the corner of the bench, curled up uncomfortably. Her eyes scanning his face, and then her lips breaking into a smile.

She shifted closer to him, sitting beside him, and then again, in that familiarly distant voice, she said, "Why, you're missing me again?"

"Yes..." He croaked, his voice raspy.

"Then close your eyes," Her hand washed over his eyes, shutting them, and even though Natsume knew that the girl he was picturing wasn't real, he closed his eyes, and listened to that slowly-fading voice, "And feel the breeze. That's me, coming to meet you again. And as long as the wind plays by, I'll be with you."

Her hand came to hold his, and she brought it to her lips, and kissed it, and said, "Forever."

And she vanished again.

O~O~O

"Wait, so you're telling me this girl Sasha is the exact look-alike of Sabrina?" Hikaru mused, incredulously looking at the faces of Yuusuke and Ukyo, who had disclosed to him the arrival of the new girl.

"Yeah, and don't push her to her limits. She has killed many." Yuusuke warned.

"I'd then like to meet her." He said, a sly grin creeping up his face, and he followed the redhead to the girl's room. As soon as they entered, they saw her pulling at her hair, harshly crinkling her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"Make... the voices stop! Please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Yuusuke immediately searched for her medicines, while Hikaru approached her with bubbling interest.

"Shh, listen to me..." He calmly spoke, fanning his hand in front of her face. She opened her eyes and saw his face, and backed away, paranoid if was to cause her harm, but he instead said, "I'm not causing you harm. Listen to me." He slowly spoke, sweetening his womanly voice.

"...huh?" She asked, still being tortured by the voices.

"I'm not sure what you're suffering through. Care to describe it?" He gently asked, and Yuusuke was shunned at his presence of mind. He did know how to handle a psychotic episode

"...They're... they're telling me that I'm a disgusting mess... Calling out for Josh... You're going to harm me..." She uncertainly described, scrunching her face up every now and then.

"Shh, I'm not going to harm you," He held her hand, and squeezed it. She surprisingly didn't draw back.

He continued, "I don't know what you're going through, but I'm so sure it must be difficult to endure that. Yes?" She nodded.

He smiled, "Okay, then, how about we talk till these voices are gone?"

She slightly calmed down, still breathing heavily. From the corner of the room, Yuusuke smiled. He knew that she was in good hands.

* * *

 _And let me crawl inside your veins  
I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain  
It's not like me to be so mean  
You're all I wanted  
Just let me hold you  
Like a hostage_


	6. Chapter 5: Curtains Down

**Back again, with a little announcement!**

 **First of all, reply to the review of** **Daenerys** **: THANK YOU. I really want to be become a published author, but right now, the most I have reached is an account on Wattpad. I'm so happy that you liked the portrayal of Hikaru, since he's a complex character to write. Btw, my favorites are Tsubaki and Natsume, though my sister is a fan of Hikaru too. Do you like Agatha Christie's books? They're pretty interesting as well :)**

 **So, what I wanted to confess was that I've been suffering from severe clinical depression with anxiety for about five months. Not to gain sympathy, but this story is a result of my dark mind, which has just recently overcome suicidal thoughts. Though I'm still in almost the same condition, I've been seeking medical help, and hope to get better soon. So, sorry in advance if you feel like this story is just too dark to deal with, because honestly, even though I am a fan of psychological thrillers and tragedies, I'd have loved a happy ending to** _ **Red Diamond.**_ **Yet, here we are.**

 **So, I hope you find this chapter worthwhile. The things written in BOLD are the voices in her head.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime Brothers Conflict. I only own my OCs and the plotline of this story. This content doesn't intend to harm anyone's sentiments by any means, so my sincere apologies in advance if it does.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Curtains Down

Narrator's POV

It had been over a month, and the progress in her warming up to the brothers was noticeable – especially Hikaru and Wataru. Though Yuusuke was her therapist, she hadn't taken a liking to his impulsive attitude, even when he was trying hard to keep it down. Wataru was one cute little bunny to her – harmless, fun to be with, and someone with whom she could unleash her puerile side.

Hikaru was the one whom she actually trusted. Despite the short amount of time she had been with him, he was acting as a therapist and as a friend. Secrets were still kept; yes, she hadn't revealed those parts of her memory she actually remembered. The previous ones were blurred figurines and childish laughter. She couldn't remember her family.

And the worst thing to her was this nightmare that had come true – not knowing who you actually are. In her mind, she was just a person in love with a mafia, but in point of fact, she was just a doll, belonging to her mafia lover. Nobody knew her story, how she ended up the way she is. No one but her.

It was again the subtle hint she had given them – she loved Josh. The question remained – who was Josh? To find the answer, Hikaru had actually confronted her, and she spilled out, "Josh Richardson."

'Josh Richardson'... the question swarmed in Yuusuke's head, till the name rung a bell and he remembered that he was a mafia. As a matter of fact, he was locked up in the jails of London since a week or so.

"That's... terrifying." Masaomi stated, "Is Josh the reason why she has such criminal record?"

"Probably. We don't actually know anything about her." The redhead clarified. At the moment, the four eldest and Yuusuke were in the living room, discussing about her health.

"Shouldn't you ask her?" Kaname inquired.

"She won't open up."

"You've got to try." Ukyo advised.

"I think I can." Hikaru said.

O~O~O

She skipped out of the elevator, heading towards her room to delve yet again into her thoughts, when she saw the fifth eldest coming out of his room.

"Hey," Tsubaki said, noticing her steady gait as she approached him, only to walk past him, saying, "Hi."

"Have you got a minute?" Tsubaki asked, and she turned, and stopped.

"Yeah, what?"

"Uh, do you trust me?"

"No, but why?"

"Then I'm sorry for this..." He said and crashed his lips against hers. She stood in shock for a couple of seconds, processing the information in her head, when she pushed him away, and he landed on his room's door.

She was hyperventilating already; her senses were awake, and her body was in a defense mode, when Tsubaki ran a finger across his lips, and asked, "Sabrina..."

She ran away to her bedroom, frightened of what he might do to her. In her most vulnerable condition, she trembled with fear, curling up like a ball at the side of the bed. Teardrops stained her cheeks, as she whimpered and quivered in anxiety of what could happen next. Would Tsubaki be angered to come and kill her? Was he going to taint her innocence? Was he going to send her back to St. Louis'? The voices drove her crazy.

 **HEISGOINGTOKILLYOUBETTERRUNAWAYWHATISTHEPOINTOFYOURFREAKINGLIFEYOUAREDISGUSTINGCALLJOSHCALLJOSHCALLJOSHCALLJOSHYOUNEEDTODIEBITCHDIEDIEDIEYOUPATHETICFREAK**

"Stop it! Stop!" She screamed in agony over the rush of voices ringing inside her head, exasperated to a great extent. A stray tear slid down her face, as she struggled over the voices.

A knock on her door earned another scream from Sasha. The door immediately opened and in rushed Hikaru, and upon confirming himself that there was nothing harmful present around, he calmly asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Tsubaki... the voices... Josh..." She stuttered, whimpering every third second. He rubbed his hand on her back, and initially, she shivered, but then relaxed.

Soon, when he calmed her enough to shoo the voices away, he asked, "Sasha, can I ask you something?"

Sitting in the corner, still, she replied in a rather shrilly voice, "Yes?"

"How did you end up this way?"

The question she dreaded. The one she hoped no one ever would ask her. I mean, a police officer to end up this way? Impossible.

But she had made it possible, and she wasn't proud at all. She breathed in and out, hoping that the breath would make him forget that he had ever asked that. Yet, after multiple tries, she looked up at him with an involuntary frown, and chose to twist the answer, "Josh loved the girl you guys call Sabrina. So, he wanted me to be her."

"Wait, what?" Hikaru mused, turning the entirety of his attention to her words. She silenced, scanning his face to see if he could cause her any harm, though she trusted him.

"How did Josh even know Sabrina?"

"I don't know the exact story, but the rumor was that she once crashed into him and it was sort of a love-at-first-sight for him." It stung, saying those words. And was she so damn jealous at the moment. Josh was hers, and only hers. Possessive as it may sound, he belonged to her, and she belonged to him. End of the story.

"Oh... Then I believe Natsume should know this." Hikaru said, and stood up, lending a hand for Sasha to stand up.


	7. Chapter 6: Got A Secret

**Daenerys** **: Thanks! I have a written a couple of originals on Wattpad as well (the username is** **CoffeeArtist** **there). Are you on Wattpad? Btw, you've gotta know that I keep checking my mails to see a review by you, thanks a lot for everything! :)**

 **Also, the things written in** _ **italics**_ **at the starting and ending are written by me, just for the feel. I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Review, and add the story to your fav and follows!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own own the characters of the anime Brothers Conflict, but the OCs and the plot. This content doesn't intend to harm anyone's sentiments in any way. Standard Brothers Conflict warnings apply.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Got A Secret

 _Millions of insanities floating in the air, but I chose you to ruin me._

Narrator's POV

A knock on his door alerted him, and he went to check who it was at eight in the night. Opening the door, he was welcomed with the faces of Hikaru and Sasha, when Hikaru asked, "Hey, welcome us!"

"Come in," Natsume sighed and said, fully swinging the door open, and the three went to sit down in the small, cozy living room.

"So, what's up?" Natsume nonchalantly asked.

"If I have to straightaway get to the point, then I believe her story is connected to Sabrina in a way." Hikaru spoke, and Sasha, like before, stayed silent.

"Why aren't you speaking?" The orange-haired man asked, and she evaded him, keeping silence. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her quiet act, when she was a boisterous person in reality.

"Perhaps giving the atmosphere for what's to come." Hikaru joked, but no one laughed; Natsume's eyes were fixated on Sasha, whose eyes were concentrated on the ground, faintly over her fidgeting fingers.

"Sasha?" Natsume asked. She lifted her face to keep her eyes on his face, and he further inquired, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Sabrina..." Just the name evoked jealousy inside her, "She... Josh was in love with her before she died."

"What?!" Natsume made an incredulous face, and Hikaru knew that he was supposed to keep quiet throughout the entire ordeal.

"Yes. After she died, he... told me that he wanted me to be just like Sabrina. That's why, the plastic surgery." Natsume's shoulders slumped. Was she cheating on him all this while?

Anger rose inside him. How could she do that to him? He loved her, didn't he? Then why did she betray him for a mafia? Yes, she might've had an adventurous streak, but cheating on him was not fair. Not fair for his fragile heart, which had just been broken again.

"She... cheated on me?" He asked, and Hikaru and immediately intervened, "No, just get your facts right, man. Josh was in love with her, she wasn't."

"How do you assume that she didn't?!" Natsume yelled.

"How do you assume that she did?!" Hikaru shot back, equally high. Natsume thought for a while. Yes, he did love her. He would continue to love her forever, despite the fact that she cheated on him. But upon asking his own self, was he really certain on the fact that she cheated? He couldn't believe his own self, and that's when an idea struck him.

Her diary. The one she kept in a drawer that belonged to her.

"I know what can help." He spoke up absentmindedly, and sprinted to his room, and unlocked the cupboard to find the said drawer. The others followed suit.

His hand hesitated before opening it, but he did, and the first thing that caught his eye was a little velvet box in the corner. He picked it up, and opened it, only to find a silver ring with a sapphire on top, shining from the light in the room.

"Engagement... ring..." He choked on his sobs. She wanted to marry him, and he mistook her to be cheating on him.

"That's for you." Hikaru said, watching Natsume slowly break down into sobs. He fell on the ground, the box still in his hand, and ran his finger over the sapphire, feeling its luster, as he tried hard to control his tears, now freely running down his cheeks.

"We'll leave you alone." Hikaru said, and exited his house with Sasha. Natsume, whose doubts were now almost cleared, still wiped his face, stood up, and found her diary. The cover made up of leather, he turned it open, and it carried all the moments from when she lived in India, when her family hadn't died, when she was just an immature girl with zero responsibilities.

He occasionally laughed at the comical descriptions, when she had entered the Sunrise Mansion and the romantic saga had begun, her feelings jotted down into irregular black letters. Turning page by page, he met a description of Josh – his brown hair and dark eyes, strong built and the bad-boy leather jacket, his bodyguards, and how she had first met him when she crashed with his car while going to meet Natsume.

There was hardly any mention of Josh, until the last pages, when she had described that Josh was sort of a regular visitor, first coming to greet her with a bunch of flowers and numerous bodyguards behind him. Natsume's eye twitched, the jealousy in him rose, but he tried to keep himself serene, until the last entry:

 _10th April, 20XX,  
I am freaking scared. Why? I mean, I love Natsume to death, but this is just overwhelming. I just got the news that I am pregnant with his child, and I just... I'm so damn confused. Like, this is too early! I'm gonna be twenty soon, and I'm so not ready for a child. _

_I don't know how to disclose this to Natsume. Is he gonna be angry at me? Or shocked? Maybe surprised? Ugh, why do I even have to worry so much!_

 _But one thing is for sure – I'm not going for abortion. I can't kill a baby, no!_

 _I just don't know how to tell this to Natsume, though._

And the rest of the pages remained untouched, for she was no more. And so was their unborn child.

Natsume dropped the diary in daze. Daze of an alternate universe, where he had Sabrina and their own child, growing old with her, and watching his child grow into a mature individual. But no, all that was just for dreams now.

This time, he didn't stop himself from crying out freely. In fact, he wanted to scream till his throat bled and he died, only to meet Sabrina and his unborn child in heaven. He thrashed about in pure agony, because he hadn't not just lost one, but two of his family. The two closest to him.

He wanted to set it all on fire – himself, the uncle who had killed Sabrina and then been hanged on the court's order, everyone – because the fire inside him was blazing so hard that it could almost consume him completely and leave no trace afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Natsume..." Again that distant voice, coming from the girl sitting on the corner of the bed, looking down at her belly, running a hand over her stomach, "I couldn't save it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He cried, feeling the tears slip down his face.

"I wanted to, really, but it was too late too soon." She whispered, and tears cascaded down her face as well. She stalked over to him, again faintly touching his shoulder and squeezing it, but he didn't feel the pressure. Rather, he saw her lament upon the fact that she herself couldn't bring the new life into the world.

"I love you, but I'm so sorry." She whispered, breaking into tears again. He let her into his arms, while knowing that nothing was real at all, and whispered back, "I love you too."

A second later, she vanished into thin air, and as always, he was left alone in the eerie, solitary apartment.

 _Come, whisper your sweet nothings into my ear; tell me my absolute worth._


	8. Chapter 7: Mafia

**Daenerys** **: All the best for your exams! And thank you for the lovely words. You're totally amazing! I mean, honestly, I needed that review more than ever when I read it. :)**

 **So, people, I know I'm late to ask, but have you listened to** _ **Lovely**_ **by Billie Eilish and Khalid? I don't have words to describe that stupendous song like asjsgsjhihiwgfdb**

 **This chapter will reveal how her story with Josh started. Hope you guys like it! Please review or add this story to your fav/follow list! :))**

 **Disclaimer: Standard Brothers Conflict warnings apply. I only own the plot and my OCs. None of this means to harm anyone's sentiments in any way; my sincere apologies if it accidentally does.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mafia

* * *

 _I need a gangsta_ _  
_ _To love me better_ _  
_ _Than all the others do_ _  
_ _To always forgive me_ _  
_ _Ride or die with me_ _  
_ _That's just what gangsters do_

* * *

"I'm so happy that you are coming to play with me again!" Wataru rejoiced. At the given moment, Yuusuke, Sasha, and Wataru were on the way to the central park, since Sasha wanted to get out of the house and breathe freely for once. Having been locked up for months, the sight of bright sun and light breeze had become a dream to her.

In the air-conditioned car, they were on the way to the desired place, when they met with a huge traffic. For once, there were all honks, while otherwise the people maintained silence like the sophisticated people they were.

"What's happening there?" Sasha asked, Yuusuke shrugged. He got out of the car to see the traffic ending not so far away, but was blocked by a couple of black sedans facing them, slowly leading through the cars. Sasha got out of the car as well, and upon seeing those black sedans, hope rose inside her.

Josh had the same cars, didn't he? The traffic jam parted some more to let the cars pass by, and as it came near theirs, the tinted window rolled down.

And it was him.

"Josh!" She ran to hug him by his neck, and his face remained impassive. She pulled away and then pecked on his lips, a stray tear flowing out of her right eye. "I've missed you so much!"

He opened the door next to him and nonchalantly said, "Sasha, great to see you."

"Don't be so formal with me. Take me with you, please!" She begged, another tear escaping her eye. She reminisced all the hard times she had suffered without him. He needed to take her along. He was her only life-line.

He slightly bent down to her ear, and whispered, "Daddy has got some work to do. You don't wanna be in danger, eh? I'll get you soon."

With that, he took a look at Yuusuke and Wataru, and without sparing her another glance, he sat back in his car, and went off, while Sasha shouted after him, "Wait! I wanna go with you! Take me! Please!" She fell on her knees, tears escaping her eyes. So difficult it had been to find him, and he was gone again.

"Wait... Don't go..." She sobbed, and Yuusuke came to make her stand up, and she flinched at his touch but stood up anyway, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

Making a full 180 degree turn of emotions, she brightly wore her mad signature smile, and said, "Who's ready to go to the park?"

"Let's go!" Wataru exclaimed, sitting back in the car, and Yuusuke hummed in uncertainty. Perhaps everyone could see the madness in her smile, but not the sadness veiled in her eyes.

O~O~O

"So why did you call us today?" Hikaru crossed his arms and asked Natsume. Yuusuke observed his apartment, since he had hardly ever been there, and Sasha nudged him and giggled.

"I... want to ask something. Sasha?" Natsume said, and Sasha nodded vehemently, still joyous.

"What else did you know about Sabrina?"

"Nothing, I just told you guys all what I knew." Sasha replied to his query.

"There's this... I read Sabrina's diary, and..." His voice lowered to barely audible, "She was pregnant with my child..."

"What?!" Yuusuke fell out of his seat, and Hikaru's eyes widened. Silence remained in the room, no one spoke a word, until Sasha said, "I'm sorry for that."

"You don't need to be. Just answer this one question of mine – how did you end up like this?" Natsume asked, and a visible jolt went up her body. That was the part of her life she loved and hated equally.

"You don't need to tell if you're uncomfortable, we can-" Yuusuke began, but Sasha impassively said, "You share yours, I share mine."

"What?"

"Past." Sasha simply replied, and the next hour was spent with the three of them describing Sabrina's life, the romantic connection that developed, her falling for Natsume, and finally, her death. The well-spent time eased Sasha – she thought that Sabrina wasn't so bad either. Laughing from time to time, she settled in serenity, until the part when she died came. Sasha didn't know that she could feel poignant for the person she envied every single moment.

"Your turn, now. I'm already excited." Hikaru happily said, turning to face Sasha, and placing his head on his palm. She deep breathed, trying to remember her life before she came to Japan. The only flashes she could perceive were distorted figures, screechy voices, and she stopped, figuring that the voices might return.

"Okay, my chance." She faked a grin and rubbed her palms, sighing.

"So, to introduce myself, I am Sasha Morgan, who used to be a police officer, mainly spying and disguising in Australia. I was called on a mission to spy on Josh Richardson, one of the most famous man in the underworld..."

 ***Back-story as she narrates it***

"Gosh, calm down, girl! You can die with what you're attempting!" Her sister, Lily, warned, as Sasha walked on, talking on her phone. She had just reached Japan, and was being navigated by online maps, walking on the streets of Tokyo.

"That's what I'm meant for – danger!" Sasha chirped, as her eye caught a sight of a brown-haired man wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, watchfully walking down the street, looking behind his shoulders the way a thief does before committing a crime.

"...I'll call you back." Sasha hurriedly said, hanging up, her attention on the man. She furtively observed the man for minutes, as he walked deeper and deeper into the streets. Stopping at a certain point, he removed the hoodie and the glasses, and hiding metres away from the spot, was she mesmerized by his perfect face. His chiseled face, framed by luscious brown locks messily falling over his forehead; his dark eyes alert, as he drew a box out of his bag and placed it near a building, which supposedly belonged to a networking agency.

Once placing the box, he sprinted off, and before she could make sense of what happened, the box blasted, setting the entire building on fire.

"That was a damn bomb!" She said to herself, her eyes widening. She had to get straight to the detective headquarters immediately.

...

She dusted off her maid uniform, taking care to not drop the little camera hidden under the hemming of her pocket. After taking a visit to the headquarters, she had learnt that the man who had bombed the building was none other than Josh Richardson. She had gotten access to his estates by applying for a maid for hire to get under the covers of the mafia and ruin his plans.

But well, little did she know that he would get under her covers and ruin her.

"Sir is in such a bad mood for the past few days." Another fellow maid said out aloud to no one in particular, but because Sasha was in the same room as her, dusting the living room, she hummed in response.

"I wonder why." Sasha said.

"You don't know? Oh, right, you're new." The other maid said, "Sir was apparently in love with some girl who was murdered some time back. He is in such a state ever since he got the news."

"Oh..." Sasha said, pondering over why the thought of Josh loving someone else stung. No, she didn't like him, did she?

...

She sneaked into the meeting room, seeing as Josh was bidding adieu to his partners in crime – literally – and had left the documents on the table. Grabbing her little camera provided to her by the headquarters, she clicked the pictures of the plan discussed. It was an underwater deal; to smuggle gold under the international waters.

She felt guilty – she didn't know why. She had been there in his estates for about a month now, and Josh undoubtedly took her breath away, but was the criminal more important than her job?

What was this feeling? Just the thought of him made her dazed. Was she... in love?

Sending the pictures to the headquarters, she stopped midway, realizing her strong liking for the mafia. She changed into her regular clothes, and threw her police ID and the cameras into the bin, and walked out of the room, wishing herself luck for the drastic step she was about to take.

Seeing Josh coming back in his mansion, she went straight up to him, and leaned in to kiss him. Dreamy, as it was, she could totally melt into it. It was none less than a dream, like all her aspirations had come to life, and rewarded her in the kiss.

She pulled away, looking at the now-smirking Josh, and said, "Sasha. Sasha Morgan."

He took her hand and kissed it, still that smirk settled on his lips, "Nice to meet you, _Sasha_." Looking into his eyes, she could see the hint of mischief.

 ***End Of Back-story***

"... We lived happily for about two months, loving each other to death. I took part with him in his criminal activities, and no one knew about my real identity as a spy. It was around that time when he told me to take her face..." Sasha sighed, "I hope he still loves me the way I love him."

"That still doesn't explain why you were in the asylum." Natsume stated, and the other two nodded.

She shrugged nonchalantly, while contrastingly hanging her face down, "I don't want the voices to come back."

"Voices? What actually happened to make you scared and make the voices come back?" Yuusuke asked.

She lifted her face up, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"A lot."

* * *

 _My freakness is on the loose_  
 _And running, all over you_  
 _Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows_


	9. Chapter 8: Mad Love

**Daenerys** **: I love how you keep calling this story a drug – that's exactly the kind of effect I wanted, and all thanks to you, its come true! xx**

 **CharuCSK** **: Yeah, it's sort of dark, but I'm so glad that you like it so far! Thanks! :)**

 **If I had to give one, then the theme song of this story has got to be** _ **Ghost Of You**_ **by 5 Seconds Of Summer.**

 **I'm thinking of keeping this fanfic short, so I guess it'll be over in a few chapters. I'm not a pretty stable condition at the moment, so I might edit it in the future to make it longer.**

 **A plot twist ahead! Hope you like it! Btw, the poem is written by me, so all rights reserved lol.**

 **Please follow/fav and review if you like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the anime Brothers Conflict, but my OCs and the plot. None of this means to offend anyone.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mad Love

Narrator's POV

* * *

 _You won't look at me;  
Nobody does, for that matter.  
Even I hate myself.  
I've tried my best to catch up to your expectations;  
I've bled through rocks and glass shards,  
Only for a petty appreciation.  
Yet, I found none,  
But the blame of tainting those rocks and shards red.  
That's what I'll be, then –  
Forged of iron,  
A little rusted, perhaps,  
But unbreakable,  
Unforgettable,  
Invincible –  
I'll be a red diamond.  
_

 _~Udeesha_

* * *

"I don't think she is comfortable telling what happened after that." Hikaru sighed, and Sasha murmured, "He electrocuted me."

"He did what?!" Yuusuke shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah, he got to know my real identity, and then he did... electrocute me." She said in a hushed, but somehow nonchalant voice. She hung her head again, closing her eyes, reminiscing the dreaded experience over and over in her head.

 _The sound of a loud slap echoed in the room. She held her face, a tear paving its way down her face._

" _I'm sorry." She cried, looking directly into his flaming eyes, hers crinkled due to the incoming tears forming in her eyes._

" _No! You betrayed me, bitch!" He held her tightly by her hair, and she whimpered in pain. Technically, she knew how to defend herself in such a situation, thanks to all the years of training to be a spy, but could she dare to hurt her love._

" _I didn't mean to! I was going to tell you that I was-"_

" _You never loved me. All of you is a lie! Get lost!" He left her hair, and turned towards the door, deep breathing. She crumbled to the floor, crying._

" _Because of you... All because of you!" He barked, "My underwater mission failed, I had such a huge loss!"_

" _I'm sorry." She stood up._

" _All this 'love' was just a part of your act, wasn't it?" He turned to her._

" _No, no, no, I love you so much!" She cried, holding his face gently. He caught her hand, and asked, "Truly?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So, you would accept anything I give you?" His face slowly started turning into a malicious one._

" _Yes." She determinedly said, wiping her tears with her free hand. Josh dragged her out of the room, to the store room, and locked the door of the barely lit chamber. Stacks of drugs and ammunition was piled up in the corners. He picked a broken chair, and sat her on it, and grabbing both of the arms of the chair, he leaned in front of her, and whispered, "So I'm giving you a punishment."_

" _I deserve it, yes." She answered. He leaned away, searching for a piece of cloth in the store. He eventually grabbed a rag and stuffed it in her mouth, and then grabbed her stray wire, connected to the only switchboard in the room. Scraping off copper from it, he smirked at her._

 _Sasha's eyes were concentrated on the wire. He would never do what she was thinking to her. He loved her, didn't he? Maybe he was simply scaring her._

" _Do you think you can stand my wrath, little lady? Do you think you can offer yourself completely to me?" He asked, scraping the last slivers of copper off the wire._

" _I'm all yours." she spoke through the gag, smiling. She wasn't scared of what was awaiting her. She knew her love wouldn't hurt her._

 _He smirked, "Well then, I hope you remember me, sweetheart." With that, he stroked the tangled mess of wires against her forehead, and turned on the power._

A hand waved in front of her, and she snapped =out of her memory.

"Earth to. What happened?" Yuusuke asked.

"Just... lost in thoughts, I guess."

"What happened after he, you know," Hikaru said, still interested in her story.

"Not much left to my story, now." She said, "I woke up in a place I didn't know, dumped near a garbage pit. I searched around for Josh, asking people if they knew where he was. It was like... I was conscious, yet unconscious. My mind couldn't work. Those who called him names... I killed them, and that's how I got to St. Louis'."

The silence remained in the room. Suddenly, she clapped her hands, wearing the façade of a goofy, sarcastic girl over her broken self. He may not have realized, but she was damaged. Each day she faced her emotional death, waiting for him, dying each day. No one knew how it felt to be her, even when they wanted to sympathize with her. No one could walk a mile in her shoes.

O~O~O

The three reached Sunrise Residence the next morning, giving Natsume some company for the miserably long night. A wave of panic was evident in the house. Everyone was frantically searching for something around, some on their phones, calling someone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuusuke asked.

"Wataru is missing." Masaomi panicked, unlikely to his persona.

"Wait, what?"


	10. Chapter 9: Back To You

**Daenerys** **: Thanksieee! :) The story is going to end soon (idk why I even decided to write this story even) but I hope you like whatever is left! PS thanks for calling me a drug supplier lol XD**

 **The chapter will be short, since my exams have begun again, so wish me luck and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime Brothers Conflict, but only my OCs. Standard Brothers Conflict warnings apply.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back To You

 _Ready to let go of me,  
I'm all yours –  
Yours to love  
Yours to torment.  
But baby, please  
Don't you let go of me,  
The way I ruined myself. _

"Wait, what?" Yuusuke shrieked.

"Yes, Wataru's missing, and-and I don't know what to do!" Masaomi was uncharacteristically panicking. Sasha looked at both of the faces, and then flashed Wataru in her mind. The one boy she saw harmless, yet fun-to-be-with. As everyone separated to go and search for him, she boarded the elevator, trying to pretend as oblivious as possible, but a small part of her wanted to know if the boy was safe or not.

He was probably playing with his friends, right? Football makes you run a lot, so he must've ran out somewhere. Perhaps not far away.

The elevator tinged, and she stepped out, heading to her room in small, slow steps, as his recent memories struck her mind like a brick.

" _Onee-chan, let's play twenty questions!" Wataru chirped, grabbing a cushion and sitting beside her._

" _Yeah! You start!" She happily responded, trying to forget the voices and problems she was burdened with, just to let the mind wander for a while._

" _Okay... what do you want to be now? I mean, what's your aspiration?" He said, having learnt the word 'aspiration' just recently._

" _To be loved." She replied, slipping into space._

" _Onee-chan, your turn!" He snapped her out of her daze._

" _Okay! Um, how do you think of me?" She asked._

" _You're very nice! I like to be with you; you're so fun!" He replied, smiling widely. And as contagious as it was, Sasha dropped her malicious smile, and genuinely smiled._

Turning the doorknob of her room, she stepped in, when she noticed a bouquet of flowers and a letter placed neatly on her untidy bed. She sprinted to the site, anticipating if Josh had sent it to her. And she was right – it was from Josh, and she wondered how he knew where she lived, but okay, he was powerful. He had connections.

She peeled open the envelope, and out slipped a folded piece of paper, which read:

 **Meet me at the alleyway next to the city park at noon, love. I'll be waiting for you.**

 **~Josh**

Folding back the paper, she had tears of happiness flowing down her face. He loved her! And her dream was just about to come true. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she threw the piece of paper, and rushed out towards the exit of her room. Only a few minutes were left before the clock struck noon.

Upon exiting her own room, she found Yuusuke standing there, and asked her, "What happened to you?"

"Josh... he loves me!" She cried in joy, unable to control her happiness.

"What? Don't assume." And there, Yuusuke was being the mood-killer yet again. She pouted, and the spoke, "He left a letter for me. Now, I'm going. Bye."

"Wait, you're not going!"

"I am!"

"You are certainly not going to meet that rat." Yuusuke stood before her and folded his arms. Rat? How dare did he call her love a rat?! She twisted her pout into an ugly scowl, and glared with her already reddened eyes. Drawing a safety knife from her belt, she swiftly pulled it out and pointed it at the redhead's neck, millimeters apart from his skin.

"What did you call him?!" She fumed, and swung the edge of her knife. He stoically stood there.

"You're gonna die." She discreetly said, though still angry, but broke out in her psychotic laugh. She immediately struck the article to his face, but at the last second, he threw his arm in front of him, so there was just a deep cut on his forearm. Blood oozed out of his wound, and she saw that, and laughed again.

Dropping the knife, she sprinted to the elevator, while Yuusuke called out after her, and ran towards her. The gates of the elevator closed just before the redhead could enter, and she huffed out in relief.

Exiting the Sunrise Residence, she walked to the city park, taking the shorter route for efficiency, and entered the desired alleyway, situated right at the back of the ground. It was narrow and dull, surrounded by walls from the three sides. The voices in her head went rampant.

 **JOSHJOSHJOSHYOUAREGOINGTOMEETHIMBUTDONTTRUSTANYONEELSEITISJUSTJOSHFORYOU...**

Well, if her voices could just keep reminding her of Josh, then she wouldn't mind a moment with the shrilly noises up in her head.

She kept waiting for about an hour, now doubting self if she was in the right alleyway or not, and stepped out into the sun, when a van pulled up in front of her.

In a fraction of a second, the door opened and a couple of hands dragged her inside. She struggled against the men, once inside the vehicle, and it speeded off.

"Stop! Who the hell are you?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing that her hands were constricted by one of the men's hands, and figuring out that she would require help as opposed to six men in the vehicle.

Another hand came in front of her, and taped her mouth shut.

 **WHATTHEHELLWHEREARETHETAKINGYOUSTOPSTOPSTOPYOUAREGOINGTODIEYOUAREDEADJOSHDOESNTLOVEYOUENOUGHSTOPSTOPSTOPTHECAR**


	11. Chapter 10: Escape

**Daenerys** **: Thank you for the wishes! You have a sister too? I have one, and at times she can be a handful, but she's awesome nonetheless. Can you relate? Haha XD**

 **I'm in a better mood today, so the thought of writing this struck my mind, and voila! Here's the chapter! :) People, please, review. (PS we're running low on the number of favs and follows too, so hehe, if you could just add one to those, I'd forever be grateful to you :))**

 **Hope you guys like the adventure that we're off to!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters, but only my OCs. None of this means to offend anyone's sentiments, so my apologies beforehand if it accidentally does.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Escape

 _Confined to the wall;  
I just wanted to see your face again,  
Now, here, chained,  
I only long to reach your arms again,  
The splendid warmth you exhibit,  
The kisses we exchange;  
It awaits me.  
And I'll reach you at any costs –  
Even if it kills me._

"Leave me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, but her voice came muffled due to the tape on her face. Her hands were cuffed behind her by another man, and she couldn't move in a rashly driven van.

"Shut up! Stay still, woman!" The driver shouted, and she felt a needle being injected into her neck. She turned her head sideways in order to evade the needle, but another man held her neck tightly, and despite her struggles, injected the fluid into her neck.

 **RUNSTOPTHECARKILLTHEMNOWDOANYTHINGPLEASEWEHAVETOGETTOJOSHJOSHJOSHJOSHJOSH...**

She slowly felt herself floating into oblivion, losing her reality. Her body felt numb, her mind couldn't work, and with that, the voices stopped, and she collapsed.

O~O~O

Voices. So many voices. Shuffling sounds of shoes on the ground... raspy medley of voices... bright lights...

A huge splash of water to her face brought her back to consciousness, and she sat up immediately, as if on the verge of panic.

"Look, she's up." The nonchalant voice of a man spoke, while her head swayed unstably.

"W-who are you?" She managed to mumble in her rough voice, parched.

"Hn, perhaps the makers of your new life." Another man chuckled. Still sitting, she looked up to see two men standing before her. One of them was dressed shabbily, his beard overgrown and his hair disheveled. The other one was seemingly rich, dressed in semi-formals, puffing a cigarette. She figured that the previous dialogue was spoken by the richer man.

"What? Let me go!" She struggled to stand up, but was brought down again by the ropes around her hands and legs – the ones she hadn't noticed before. She groaned in annoyance, yet impatience to meet Josh.

"Where have you brought me?!" She shouted at them, and the richer man's chuckle grew darker, and he leaned down to her, and said, "Listen, sweetheart," He held her jaw forcibly, "I know who your dear lover is, and I won't hesitate to kill you, if that makes me win over and defeat him. Better stay quiet, because we're in the middle of a bloody forest, and no one can hear your screams, got it?"

He left her jaw, straightening his vest, and blew another puff. Sasha's eyes widened in horror. What were they gonna do to her? She couldn't trust them; she had to run, she had to run, she had to run away at any costs.

 **...THEYAREGONNAKILLYOUTHEYAREGONNAKILLYOUANDYOUWILLNEVERMEETJOSHAGAINYOULITTLEDISGUTINGTHINGRUNRUNRUNAWAY...**

"What are you gonna do to me?" She sternly asked, still trying to shift her wrists out of the tight ropes, but reached no success.

"Probably sell your poor little self, if that makes me good money." The rich man said, swiftly walking out of the little dirty chamber she had been locked in. Once they were out, the panic flowed in full force. Examining her surroundings – an old bulb hanging from the ceiling, dirty ground, and all open space in the barely lit evening, and a wooden door – she tried to search for an exit, or any way she could be unconfined and run away.

A broken window was on the wall behind her. Its glass shards were lying on the ground, and she got an idea.

Shifting closer to the window, she sat straight and tried to pick up a sharp piece of glass. After many unsuccessful tries, she finally one sharp piece between the space of both of her hands, and then in an axe-like motion,, she rubbed the rope harshly against the piece, and continued doing so, until the underside of her hands bled, but the rope was cut off.

Jerking her hands immediately, she opened the knot of the rope tied on her feet, and as if on a reflex, she ran towards the door to push it out. No such luck, she tried to go through the broken window, whose sharp, broken glasses which were still intact cut her sides.

But at least she was out. Looking around, it was just luscious green trees. Lost in the woods, she tried navigating her way out of the forest by simply running through the pathways she found, as her deranged mind lead her to think.

For the most part, it was her randomly taking turns and running throughout, losing the last bits of her energy. But she had one motivation, and that was the mafia waiting for her to get back.

Hours and hours later, she finally found a way to the highway, and it lightened that hope in her again. Perhaps hope is the lifeline of love, and she walked on, her clothes now dirty and ragged, and her hair a mess, she breathed hard, trying to evade the faintness covering over.

O~O~O

A stone crashed against his wall, and annoyed, thinking who would dare to attempt such a prank on him, he irately walked to his balcony, to see her in a ragged condition, visibly tired, deprived of energy, but brightly smiling up at him.

Her lips moved in motion, and no sound came out, but the tears of relief, of contentment spilled out of her eyes.

"Josh..." She cried, so glad that he was standing before her.


	12. Chapter 11: Entertainer

**Sorry for the late update! Had a lot of counseling sessions on my plate, so had to delay writing. But I'm back now!**

 **Daenerys : ****OMG, even I was shocked when I searched up my story on the archive and waited for it to load! It's just COL now to find my story! Thanks a lot for the discovery! Also, I have a younger sis, but I always wanted an elder brother, because brothers are super fun (that's what I think haha).**

 **This can be a comparatively shorter chapter, since I don't have that much time on my hands, so I hope you like it anyway. Plus, I'm also in a sort of a writer's block, even contemplating to leave writing this story, but how could I leave you guys hanging at the edge? Here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT, OKAY?**

* * *

Chapter 11: Entertainer

Narrator's POV

 _At last, I'm here  
Standing before you  
So, so glad  
That after all these inhuman struggles  
I finally paved my way  
To your door_

"Sasha?" Josh called out from his balcony, and she nodded, still letting her tears of joy slip out of her eyes.

"You came." He grinned, watching her from above.

"I did. How could I ever ignore your call?" She stepped forward, smiling brightly after months.

"So, my queen is here..." He said, turning and walking into his room, only to come running down the stairs and open the door for her. She couldn't believe all that was happening with her. Sprinting towards him, she needed a slap to her face to make her believe that the scenario was true.

Only if that wasn't a dream.

At the moment, she was standing before him, daydreaming about the perfect scenario she had played over and over in her head for the past months, now reliving them. She snapped out of her trance, to see him disinterestedly looking down at her.

She looked up at Josh, quizzically staring at her, and saying, "You did not come when I asked you to. Why the hell are you here?"

"I was kidnapped and-"

"No, shut up. I don't need you here." He said, frowning, and turning to step back into his room. She placed a hand over her mouth – she had survived the kidnapping and the mental asylum only to be reunited with him. She didn't deserve to be away from him. He belonged to _her_.

"Wait, Josh, please don't do this! Please!" she pleaded, joining her hands and crying out, "I'll do anything you say, but don't leave me like this again!"

At that, he stopped walking, and then turned to face her. "Anything?" he asked, smirking.

"Anything." she boldly stated, finding the candle of hope lighting her, "I promise."

"Then be my slave."

O~O~O

Natsume was yet again reading her diary, flipping through the pages, running his hand across the smooth sheets. Ridiculous jokes cracked between the lines, questionable descriptions, to say again, and the most part of her existence recorded in the leather journal.

His phone rang. Picking it up, the caller id displayed Yuusuke.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Wataru and Sasha are missing!"

"Wait, what? How?"

"Don't know anything about Wataru's disappearance, but Sasha walked off when she said that Josh called for her."

"How could you let her go?!"

"She threatened to kill me! And I didn't even have the injections at that moment. You gotta help us!"

"Right, I'll be there." Natsume hung up, closing her diary, and placing it back in the drawer.

"Save her." A voice echoed in her ears. A voice he knew so well. Smooth like velvet, as always, but so, so distant. He turned to the call, finding no one, and continued walking into the next room to grab his shoes, when the voice sounded again, "She needs you..."

"Sabrina?" He stopped, actually calling out for her. He went through his entire house, only to end up failing in finding her, and then, the voice came again, "Natsume, go..."

He closed his eyes, and then blinked, to see her standing before him.

"Sabrina?" She bent down, and inching extremely close to his face, she spoke, "Get her, now."

O~O~O

Walking down the large hallway, carrying a tray, was Sasha, again in the servants' uniform after months. She wasn't completely satisfied with her position, but at least she could always see Josh's face; every night before sleeping, and the first thing she would see in the morning. She couldn't ask for a better reason to remain a servant, even if that's what she would remain for the rest of her life.

Crossing the store room, she heard a muffled cry. "Who is it?" she asked, stopping by the door of the much infamous store room – the one that had turned her life around. She turned the knob, and upon opening the heavy, wooden door, she gasped, dropping the tray.

Tied to the chair, left all alone, with his hands and legs roped to the chair and his mouth muffled, was Wataru, the one who had been missing all this while.


	13. Chapter 12: Crown

**Daenerys** **: Thank you! I won't be leaving this story incomplete, it's a promise! Also, I just can't thank you enough for the amazing words you give me! You're the best! :)**

 **So, here's another adventurous chapter for you all! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict, but my OCs, and none of this means to harm anyone.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Crown

"Natsume! Open the door!" Tsubaki banged on the door of the latter's name, and he spent his own time to slowly open the door.

"Finally! Ugh, did Sasha come to your place? Or even Wataru? By any chance?" Tsubaki asked, all worked up.

"Relax, Tsubaki, we'll find her." Azusa reassured, and Tsubaki nodded in consolation.

"No, she didn't come here, but I'm going to help you find her." Natsume spoke up, and the other two looked at him disbelievingly.

"You? We aren't taking you; I don't trust you going alone even for a second." Tsubaki scolded like an elder-brother, the authority he hadn't displayed in a long time.

"Believe me, I'll be fine. She and Wataru are our top priorities at the moment, not me." Natsume replied, looking determined. But only he knew the importance of finding Sasha – Sabrina had ordered him to, and how could he ignore her request?

"Okay, then. Yuusuke has checked the place Josh told her to go, but she isn't there. We need to search up where Josh's place is." Azusa said, and the three nodded for action, and went out of the door.

O~O~O

Meanwhile, Sasha undid Wataru's ropes and pulled the muffle out of his mouth. "What happened? How are you here?" Sasha said, side by side consoling him as he broke into tears.

He hiccupped, and stuttered while answering her, terrified, "I-I was kidnapped last n-night. They came to take you w-with them, but th-they took me instead, and I heard them talking about... s-selling me off to s-someone."

Sasha's eyes widened. Josh was thinking of selling Wataru to someone? Just for mere cash? How could he do that? It was out of limits! Wataru held a little space in her heart, and she wasn't going to ruin the poor boy's entire life just to nod along Josh and do whatever he said. She had to rescue him, and lead him to his family.

But what about Josh's plan, then? He would be furious – she inferred, and a chill ran up her spine. His anger was something to truly fear, and she had been a victim in the past. Experience is the best teacher, isn't it?

Yet, Wataru was her priority. She would apologize to Josh, and throw herself apart to entertain him, but she had to get the boy back to his house.

She ran a gentle hand over his babyish face, and soothingly said, trying her best to not have a psychotic demeanor on, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, okay? You stay here, and quiet, 'til I return."

"Okay..." Wataru sobbed, and she went out of the room – peeling around before exiting – and locked its door to prevent anyone from going inside. She tip-toed her way to Josh's room, just to grab the key of his bike, and by fate's plan, she successfully got access to the keys, and ran back to the store room.

Unlocking the door, she slowly called out Wataru's name, and he appeared from behind the cartons. She grabbed his little, delicate hand, and grasping it tight, both of them cautiously stepped out of the room, in the hallway next to the main hall. Tip-toeing out of the estates, she found the desired bike, and threw on it, helping Wataru up, and a shout came from the top floor of the mansion, "Stop!"

It was Josh.

"Shit!" she cried, igniting the vehicle, and speeding off, while she heard his faint sound in the background, telling her to stop.

Riding on the bike, there was soon a gunshot echoing, and she turned her head to see a car following her, and Josh in it, along with two other men, shooting bullets at them. One of the bullets pierced through the tire of the bike, and it lost its balance.

"Wataru, do what I say!" she screamed in panic, as the bike tilted, and both of them climbed the side, while the other side was being dragged across the uneven road, rocking back and forth due to frictional effect. They jumped out as the bike turned over, and crashed to a nearby tree.

The men climbed out of the car, and held both of them captives yet again, and as she struggled against the men's grip, Josh harshly grabbed her lower jaw and dauntingly looked in her eyes, and said, "You're in for some trouble."


	14. Chapter 13: Eternity

**Daenerys** **: How are you? Get well soon! And thanks for the sweet review! :)**

 **News! This is the second last chapter of the series. Like, wow, surprise! XD I know, it's too short, but I don't wanna extend it for no good.**

 **So, after the responses, I've decided that Red Diamond is going to have two sequels: one of them is Color Me Red, which massively flopped, and the other would be Colorful Visions, in which (thanks to a guest reviewer) Sabrina won't die, but lose her memory. It will be fun-filled, promising humor and romance.**

 **So, idk guys, I'll be putting up both the sequels, and you check out whichever one you want.**

 **Getting on with the story, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT, BUT ONLY MY OCs. None of this means to offend anyone in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Eternity

Taking both Sasha and Wataru to his quarters again, Josh fumed all the way along, while the two so-called 'captives' had fear instilled in their minds. Wataru was scared of whatever that was happening – he just wanted to go back home to his lovely brothers, and stay under their wings. Sasha, however, was afraid of what was going to happen once they reached his estates. He wouldn't spare both of them for sure. After all, it was the second time she had betrayed him.

The car came to a halt, and she took in a deep breath, still not ready for the consequences of her act. Josh got down, and grabbed Wataru's and Sasha's arm, and told his men, "Do not disturb me."

"Yes, sir." They obediently replied. Dragging both of them speedily to his mansion, Wataru winced at the tight hold of the mafia, while she gulped, feeling the voices as they returned in her head.

 **KILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMORHEWILLKILLWATARUSOSAVETHEPOORBOYSAVEHIMSAVEHIMSAVEHIM**

"Stop!" She cried at her inner voices, and Josh looked at her incredulously, before resuming with the brisk walk.

Josh reached the store room again, the place where he had changed her life totally, and where Wataru had been held captive. He loaded his gun, and pointed at Sasha, the dark pistol resting harshly against her forehead.

"I gave you a chance, "Josh said, "A chance to come back to me."

"I'd always come back to you..." She whimpered, trembling because of the fire lit inside his eyes.

"Enough with the lies! You are just a mean, mean bitch, and you know it."

"Right, even I hate myself." Tears slipped down her face. He knocked the pistol against her forehead, and then abruptly pointed it to Wataru, and fiercely said, "Who should I kill first? You, or this boy?"

"Wait, no, Josh, you can't do this!" She shrieked, and Wataru cried, shaking from the weight of the gun, the fear overtaking his little ounce of courage.

"I can do anything I want."

 **OHGODYOUSILLYBITCHSAVEWATARUSAVEHIMSAVEHIMSAVEHIMYOUIDIOTSAVEHIM**

The second Josh's finger reached the trigger, she went berserk, and screamed, "No!" And threw a punch to the gun in his hand, and it fell on the ground.

"How dare you?!" Josh thundered, and pulled her hair from behind, while she shouted, "Get a phone, Wataru!"

The little boy ran to the living room, rampantly searching for a phone. Eventually, finding an old landline, he dialed the number to Masaomi's cell, and only hoped that it worked.

"Hello?" Masaomi spoke from the other end, his voice seemingly tired and dull.

"Masa-nii?" Wataru slowly said, fearing that the guards would catch him making a conversation.

"Wataru? Is that you?!" Masaomi eagerly said, and Wataru affirmed.

"You need to come here, now..."

O~O~O

Meanwhile, Sasha was struggling to get herself out of Josh's deathly grip. The fire in his eyes was real – he looked terrifying, to say the least.

"I'm sorry! Let me go!" She pulled at her hair, vaguely trying to free it from his harsh hold.

"I won't, woman! You're disgusting!" He shouted at her, finally leaving her hair, and scrambling to pick up the gun. Before he could reach, Sasha leaped forward to kick him in the stomach, and he let out a loud 'oof!' and fell on the ground. During that time, Sasha ran to pick up the gun, but he stood up and slapped her hard, and she crumbled to the ground in tears.

"I'm... gonna kill you!" Josh barked, aiming for the gun, and pointing it to her head. She moved away, kicking him in the ankles, just like she had been taught in her training to be a cop, and as expected, Josh fell, losing his hold on the pistol, and seeing it as the only opportunity she could get, she picked it up, and shot him in the chest.

He cried out of pain, and she ruthlessly kept shooting him, letting the brewing tears in her eyes freely fall down. Her hands were shaking; she was trembling, but she kept shooting, till there were no more bullets in the gun, and Josh had died already, looking unrecognizable from all the iron she had shot him.

Throwing the gun to the side, she scrambled to his side, cupping his face in her hands, and kissing on his lips.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "But you left me no choice." With that, she took the other "safety" knife out from her pocket, and slit her wrists.

Loosing blood, dizzy, she smiled one last time at his corpse, and said, "Now... I'll be with you... for eternity..."

O~O~O

The policemen arrested his guards, as the Asahina males made their way into the mansion, searching for Sasha and Wataru. Luckily, the boy was just hiding under the staircase, so he was found.

"Where's Sasha?" Masaomi asked him, and he pointed at the store room.

Rushing inside, the scene they saw was horrific. There were splotches of blood everywhere, and the two were lying on the ground, unconscious. Josh was certainly deceased; he hardly had any skin left on him, while with slit wrist, lay Sasha.

Natsume stepped forward, and upon seeing an unconscious Sasha, he was instantly reminded of Sabrina's death. The way her breaths slowly reduced to none, the pale skin, the entire scene.

Unable to handle the pressure of grief, he fainted.


	15. Epilogue

**WOOHOO FINAL CHAPTER OF THE FIRST SEQUEL! I'll be posting** _ **Colorful Visions**_ **shortly after this!**

 **Thank you, everyone, all those handful people who read this story. I certainly appreciate your support, and I love you. Initially, I was extremely excited to get this story up, but here we are. Anyway, all the love to you guys; you're the best! Only hope you guys read the better sequel, that is,** _ **Colorful Visions**_ **.**

 **Wishing you guys like the chapter, and here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict, but my OCs. None of this means to hurt anyone's sentiments.**

* * *

Epilogue

 _2 months later_

The silence was ethereal in her cell. It hadn't ever been there before. Yuusuke sighed, looking at the messy mop of black hair stuffed into a top-bun on the girl, sitting on the corner.

"I'll die, and you won't even know." she spoke in her raspy voice.

"It wasn't your fault that Josh died, Sasha! And please, can't you lessen your suicidal tendencies even after the counseling sessions?" The redhead said, lowering down to her level. She sobbed in return, harshly rubbing her finger over the wall, scraping bits of the paint with her overgrown nails.

"It was. I killed him. And I have to die, too." She stated, her eyes flaring amber, and then her hands running rampant on the wall, scraping off all the paint off the part of the wall.

"Relax!" Yuusuke cooed as she broke into tears again, her voices in full blow.

 **KILLYOURSLEFKILLYOURSELFKILLYOURSELFBITCHYOUAREDIRTYDISGUSTINGDIEDIEDIE**

"I've to go. There are people waiting for me," Yuusuke said, standing up, "Take care of yourself." She didn't reply.

The redhead exited the cell, seeing the guard lock the gate again, and walked over to the reception, only to meet two familiar faces.

Tsubaki and Azusa.

"Hey..." Tsubaki muttered, looking at his feet, and the redhead sighed again.

"I'll take you to him." He said, and lead the two out of the 'Criminally insane' section, over to the other ward, Room 295. White walls, mirroring the blankness of their minds at the moment, and the silence they were walking in. Asking a guard to open the gate of the cell, the three stepped in.

"Natsume?" Azusa slowly asked. The orange-haired man sitting in the middle of the room snapped his head up at the voice in alarm.

"Relax, we're not gonna hurt you." Tsubaki assured.

"Who are you?" Natsume slowly asked, and it stung the three, looking at the disheveled condition of their brother. Wearing dirty, ragged clothes, with messiest hairdo he had ever sported, Natsume sat there, playing with his fingers, smiling at himself.

"You still don't remember us?" Azusa asked, hurt evident in his voice. Natsume innocently blinked up at him, and he heard another feminine sound coming from beside him, saying, "Hey..."

He looked to his side, only to see that fading silhouette of Sabrina, the girl he loved to insanity. Perhaps normalcy wasn't enough for their love to be contained in – conditions were down to utter insanity.

While the faint noises of the three talking echoed in his ear, he looked at Sabrina, wearing that old blood-splattered clothes from the day of her death; her head hung low. She lifted her head slowly, connecting those distant eyes with Natsume, who carved for her loving touch.

And she smiled.


End file.
